Finding Love
by Aivalee33
Summary: All of his life, Harry has been ignored by everybody. Then his family moves to a new town where every thing will change, Will Harry finally be able to live the life he's only been able to dream of? HPDM AU NonMagic
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love

A/N: Hello everybody. This is a 'trail' chapter. If the readers like it then I will  
continue with it. If they don't, I will take this down and find some other way totake up space. I am also looking for a beta if anyone would like to do that.This will be _**SLASH**_ (boyxboy love) with a Harry/Draco pairing. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
Simple, really. Also this story is Non-Magic. Any and all flames will be given tomy cat so she can singe off even more of her whiskers. I do appreciateconstructive criticism and any good reviews, so FEED ME!!!Ok on with the story!

Chapter One: A New Home 

Harry Potter sighed and looked wistfully out of the window of his new

room. His family had just moved towns to "start anew" as his mother had put it.

Harry, however, knew the _real_ reason they had moved. His mother, Lilly, had had

moved to get away from one of her biggest mistakes. She had had an affair with a

man she worked with. Of course it was only after the affair happened that Lilly

realized it had been a stupid thing to do. Harry's father, James, had found out

about it and, after many arguments, the couple decided to move away to keep

Lilly from temptation. Harry had a feeling that as soon as his little sister Rose was

in college, Lilly and James would be getting a divorce.

Harry had two siblings, a sister and a brother. Rose was fourteen, Michael was seventeen, and Harry was

sixteen. Michael was the perfect son. Popular, star football player (British football

not American), handsome, average grades, etc. Rose was the perfect daughter.

Stunningly pretty, captain of the cheerleading team, head of the drama

department, and all that jazz. Both had red hair and brown eyes and could have

been twins.

Harry was decidedly different from his siblings not only in looks, but

also in personality. Harry, at first glance, was a carbon copy of James, If you

looked a bit closer, you could see the subtle differences between the two. While

James's hair was a pure jet black, in Harry's you could detect a slight read tint.

Also, Harry's skin was paler, his cheek bones where more pronounced, and he

was overall more feminine. The only major difference was their eye colors. James

had eyes were a deep brown color while Harry's were a bright emerald green just

like Lilly's.

Harry was one of those kids who you just didn't notice. He wasn't

"goth" or "emo" even though he wore black on a regular basis. He just passed

through life invisible to everyone, frequently even to his own family.

Currently, Harry was extremely irritated. His first day at a new school was

tomorrow. He knew that it would be just like his old school. His siblings would

be popular as always and he would be the one pushed to the side. His brother and

sister were always in the spotlight. When he was younger, Harry had tried to get

his parents' attention. He had joined all sorts of clubs and teams and had even

tried getting in trouble on purpose. None of that had worked. Occasionally, he

would get some praise for his grade, which were always straight A's, but would

then be shot down by "See Michael? We knew you'd get that D to a C!" or "Only

one C this time Rose! Great work!" Harry's parents sure knew how to shoot down

one's self-confidence a few pegs.

Harry sighed again and looked at his stereo. The clock read 11:45 p.m. Harry decided he had better get some sleep

for tomorrow's torture and settled down for an uneasy night of rest. After what seemed like a few minutes, My

Chemical Romance's Sleep was blaring through the radio.

"Well I can't exactly go to sleep if I'm obligated to be at school now can I?"

muttered Harry to himself in response to the song's lyrics. Harry got dressed in

an ACDC T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with his old, worn out, black Converses on. He

ambled downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast off the plate on the counter and

headed out the door without so much as a 'see you later' to his parents. He

hopped in his little black Ford Taurus and drove himself to school.

When he got there, he chose a parking space close to the school's office

and got out. As he headed up the steps leading into the building, he could have

sworn that the sign at the front of the school had read 'Hogwarts High School:

Welcome Back to Hell!'

A/N: So? What did you think? Would you like me to continue with the

story? If so I would like some ideas for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the delay guys…I have only one good excuse and that's laziness. Since it's summer, I am an excessively lazy person. I can't help it. Well, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. I'm just playing.

Warnings: This story contains SLASH. Don't like, don't read.

Pairings: R/Hr, D/H, RL/SB, SS/??

**Chapter Two**

Harry kept his head down as he shifted through the crowded hallway. He skillfully maneuvered his was to the small office of the school where he was to receive his schedule. Almost immediately, Harry decided that he would stay away from the office as much as possible. The reason for this sudden decision was the secretary, Ms. Mitchell. Ms. Mitchell was an older woman, perhaps sixty or so, and she had very white, very short hair. Her face was embedded with deep frown lines, which caused her to have a strict countenance. Harry currently saw that she was playing a game of solitaire on the school's computer.

"Ms. Mitchell?" he said timidly. This woman was scary! She didn't look up from her computer, however.

"Ms. Mitchell!" he slightly raised his voice.

"What?!" she snapped. Harry had to use every ounce of will power in his body not to jump back and run away.

"I-I need my schedule, ma'am." He replied.

"Wasn't it mailed to you just like all the other students?"

"No, ma'am. This is my first year here."

Ms. Mitchell sighed. Heaven forbid she should actually be doing her job.

"What's your name?" she asked as she shuffled over to the filing cabinet.

"Harry Potter,"

She dug out three folders and walked back over to Harry.

"You got a brother and sister?" she drawled.

"Yes, Ma'am." replied Harry. He sure seemed to be saying ma'am a lot in such a short time.

"Here's yours and your brother and sister's schedules. Give those to them and report to your first period. Now go away." Ms. Mitchell snapped.

Harry didn't need to be told twice to leave. He pushed through the crowds to reach the front doors hoping his brother and sister were out there.

Not one minute later, Michael's Ford F-150 drove through the parking lot blasting that God-awful rap that he liked to listen to. Harry waited patiently for Rose and Michael to amble their selves up to him. Harry shoved their schedules into their hands and made his was back inside. He stepped off to the side as not to get trampled and looked over his schedule. It went as follows:  
1.) Accelerated English III/ Ms. McGonagall

2.) U.S. History/ Mr. Binns

3.) Spanish I/ Mr. Lupin

4.) Senior/Junior Lunch/ Study Session/ Ms. McGonagall

5.) Geometry/ Mr. Vector

6.) Visual Art I/ Mr. Black

7.) AP Chemistry/ Mr. Snape

Harry sighed once again and followed his map of the school to his first period teacher's room. When he entered the classroom, the only seats left were in the very front row which frankly, sucked. Harry shuffled his way over to the far left of the classroom and chose the seat next to the wall. He noticed that he was near a girl with brown, bushy hair who had to be reading the most boring- looking book Harry had ever seen. That was the best way to put it. Just then, two boys walked up to the girl.

"Hermione! I thought we told you to save us _good_ seats," said one of the boys. This boy had shockingly bright, red hair and was tall and gangly.

"I did save us _good_ seats, Ronald. The front row is the best place to be able to get one's education to the fullest extent. There are far less distractions," the girl, Hermione, replied. "And there was no 'we said'. Draco likes these seats, doesn't he?"

Harry glanced up at the other boy. He literally had to stop himself from drowning in his own drool. This boy was, for a lack of a better description, drop dead sexy. He was tall, six feet or so. He had thin, aristocratic features, pale skin, platinum blonde hair, a light muscular frame. However, it was none of these things that really caught Harry's attention. It was Draco's eyes. At first glance, his eyes seemed to be a light gray color. If one took a closer look, they'd find that his eyes were in fact silver.

Harry didn't hear Draco's reply to Hermione's question, but he did notice when Draco looked over at him. Harry's breath caught and then quickened as Draco walked over to him.

"Hey!" Draco said. Harry sat frozen to the spot, amazed that someone was talking to him of their own free will. This didn't faze Draco in the slightest.

"You must be new here. I'm Draco Malfoy," Harry blinked. This was highly unusual.

"I'm Harry Potter," mumbled Harry. Draco smiled Harry decided right then and there that Draco's smile was the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

"Very nice to meet you Harry Potter." A voice interrupted them.

"Draco? Are you going to introduce us?"

Harry looked over and saw Hermione and Ron looking over at them. Draco smiled again.

"Hermione, Ron. This Harry Potter. He's new here. Harry, these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Draco said. Harry smiled tentatively at the two.

"It's very nice to meet you, Harry." Said Hermione,

"Hey, Harry, let me see your schedule," said Ron. Harry handed it over.

"Awesome! You're in almost every class as me. Instead of AP chemistry, I just have regular Chemistry. You are in every class with Draco, and Hermione only has AP Calculus in stead of Geometry and Band instead of Art."

"Um, that's cool. I guess," Harry said. Draco grinned at this.

"Well, then Harry. I guess you're stuck with me!" Draco said, still grinning madly. Ron laughed at this.

"Now that Draco's sunk his claws into ya, you'll never get away from him!" he exclaimed.

This of course started a friendly banter between the two, Hermione just rolled her eyes at them and engaged Harry into a conversation contrasting non-fiction books and fiction books until Ms. McGonagall walked in and started class.

As he was working on the diagnostic test McGonagall had set for them, Harry thought that maybe, just maybe life in this town wouldn't be so bad after all.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you guys liked it. Just an interesting fact, but Ms. Mitchell is the secretary at my school and the way I've portrayed her in this story is pretty much exactly how she is in real life. You guys should just be glad you don't have to deal with her. Um, please read and review. Also, if anyone would like to beta, I would appreciate it.

--Alix


End file.
